Unkept Secret
by Outlaw-Lanaya
Summary: rateing is just in caseGenkai had a secret that no one was supposed to find out, now that shes gone and the dark tournament round of Yusuke and Toguro's team fighting is about to begin. The secret bundle of joy reveals itself.
1. Chapter 1

To clear some things up this story takes place right before Yusuke's and Toguro's team are to fight. I'm going to do my best to keep them all in their character. I hope you all review, and I dont mind helpful flames. Thanks for reading!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyu Hakusho.

"May I have your attention please. A new turn of events! This battle of the Dark Tournament has been rescheduled to two weeks from today. Will Toguro's team please report to the main meeting room. Thanks for coming, and I hope to see you all when the next fight is to be!" The cheery voice cut off.

A smirk formed on Sakyo's face. "So it seems that I might not have to join after all."

" Hey! What's with canceling this fight!" Yusuke yelled out. The rest of his teammates waited for the answer.

"This fight is not canceled, simply rescheduled. As to the reason," He glanced up at Toguro, "we have a surprise for our captain here. Though to tell you the truth I thought they wouldn't be able to do it, being as how the fight almost began."  
Shrugging Sakyo turned to leave.

"What did you mean when you said you might not have to join Toguro's team?" Koenma asked.

"That," Sakyo looked over his shoulder, "is something you'll just have to wait to find out." Walking off the rest of the team followed.

"What do we do now Koenma?" Boton asked as they watched the Toguro team walk form the arena.

Without saying a word Yusuke went after them, Kuwabara followed him.

"Wait, Yusuke!" Koenma yelled in vain. Sighing he turned to the demons of the team. "You two should go also. And don't forget to report back."

"I am also quite curious as to why this battle was postponed." Kurama and Hiei made their way after the group.

* * *

Toguro was the last to enter the room. Scanning it he found Sakyo seated at the head of the table, his teammates leaning against the wall.

"What is this all about, Sakyo?"

His team owner smiled and leaned forward, his hands clasped resting on the table.

"The last tournament's winners involved you and the late Genkai, am I correct?"

Toguro gave a curt nod.

"And after this tournament, also a little after, you two were… in a sense together."

Another nod was given.

" Did you also know that she kept a secret from you?" Sakyo waited till he knew Toguro was giving his full attention. "Simply put, you have a daughter."

* * *

Kurama and Hiei made their way down the darkened hall. Turning a corner they could hear murmers of voices, and the two humans listening through the door.  
Standing next to them they were able to hear the end of the conversation with their enhanced hearing.

"No way." Kuwabara whispered unbelievingly. Yusuke's expression hardened as the conversation picked up again.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Toguro asked.

Leaning back Sakyo smiled. "What I mean is, is that she was pregnant with your child when you parted ways. Would you like to see her?" Taking his silence as a yes he continued." It seems that she was conceived after the tournament when you gained your new body. When Genkai realized this she tried to hide the fact from all. Using some of her power she delayed the birth until she could find an appropriate hiding place. When the child was born Genkai raised her until the age five. At the time she found a human family where your daughter would be hidden and raised."

Toguro interrupted. " How do you know this?"

Sakyo smiled. " I have my sources. I also know that from you she gained a longer life span and speed. Though my information was not able to deduce what she had gained from her mother. when she was placed into the care of the humans a spell to hid her appearance and power was placed upon her. We have only been able to remove part of the spell. Her appearance and other powers have yet to be discovered. As her father we believe you will be able to remove it."

" Where is she?"

" She is here, the reason why the battle has been postponed. We though you might want to…catch up. Your daughter is now in you care." Toguro nodded.

Sakyo stood up and swept a hand to the door behind his chair.  
" Shall we then?" Once again he lead his team away.


	2. Chapter 2

Well have fun and please read and review! Thanks! bows slightly  
Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own this anime

Last Time:

" She is here, the reason why the battle has been postponed. We thought you might want to…catch up. Your daughter is now in you care." Toguro nodded.

Sakyo stood up and swept a hand toward the door behind his chair.  
" Shall we then?" Once again he lead his team away.

----------------------------------------------

Yusuke scowled and clenched his fist. Once they were sure the other team had left they made their way back to the inn. The

whole team was quietly processing the new information, Yusuke was the only one entertaining an angry expression.

Once entering the hotel room they found Boton trying to calm down an agitated Koenma. Looking up he spotted the detective and instantly asked if they found anything.

" A secret of Genkai's has been revealed." Kurama sat quietly down on the couch. " It seems she had a child of Toguro's."

Koenma's mouth opened with shock. "I... I don't understand."

Yusuke punched the wall, sending his hand through.

"What's not to understand! Genkai had a daughter, and now Toguro's going to have her." Yusuke gained a painful expression as he thought of his late teacher. " Genkai kept her hidden for a reason."

Kuwabara, who was thinking, stepped up. " I say we rescue her." Everyone looked in his direction. " It's the least we can do for Genkai. Besides," he gained a goofy grin. " It's my duty to save every girl in trouble."

" Idiot." Hiei murmured from a corner. Kurama silently thanked the gods that Kuwabara didn't hear the comment. Now was not the time to start fights.

Koenma regained his composer and shook his head. " I don't think it would be smart to barge in and try to take his daughter from him." Yusuke glared murderously at him. " What I mean is, is that would be a suicidal attempt."

" I agree with Koenma." Kurama quietly said.

" So what do you expect us to do?" Yusuke angrily asked.

" We should wait till we gain an opportunity to act. I know that you believe you owe this to Genkai, but I don't think she would want you to be rash and die." Koenma sat down. "We'll just have to wait."

Yusuke's angry glare intensified as he walked into his room and slammed the door.

Koenma sank down further into his chair. " A daughter?"

* * *

Sakyo lead them down a hall and outside a light colored door. Opening it he stepped in along with Toguro. He studied the bare room and his gaze found a young girl laid out on a single bed. Her hair was a light brown and reached down past her waist. Her attire was a simple red summer dress and brown boots.

" She'll wake up in a couple of hours. To warn you though, she will have no memories of being with the human family." Sakyo walked out of the room. " So she may have some...questions."

Toguro picked the girl up and held her to his chest. " How old is she?"

" The same age as you rival, fifteen. She will slightly remember her mother, tell her what you want."

* * *

Yusuke laid on his back watching the shadows move across the ceiling.' A daughter... she kept her hidden for a reason.'Another sigh escaped his lips as his mind reeled over the new information.  
" Yusuke Urameshi!" The sudden shout caused the confused spirit detective to fall  
unceremoniously onto the floor.  
" What do you want Kayko?" The boy asked as he hurriedly regained his composure. When he  
finally glanced up he noticed not only Kayko smiling eerily at him, but also Boton and Shizuru  
Kuwabara.  
" We're here to force you to be social and take your mind off this depressing matter."  
" But Kayko I don't..."  
" Nonsense Yusuke!" The smiling girl grabbed one of his arms and dragged him out the door.  
"We have to hurry or we'll be late in meeting Yukina!"  
Poo happily agreed as he followed the protesting teen and the others out the hotel room.

* * *

A young girl walked quietly around the fountain. Her long thigh length brown hair swayed around her face in the slight breeze. Her knitted maroon overcoat and black sleeveless shirt covered her torso. Black tight shorts ended a few inches from her knees, and a dark grey skirt flowed aroun her upper thighs. The overcoat ended a little past her knees, and the short sleeves stopped before they touched her elbows. Black silver buckled boots covered her ankles, the rest of legs bare. Grey blue eyes looked around in confusion, and a hand reached into her pocket. A red ribbon was taken out and as she was about to pull up her hair a group walked past the fountain and up to the hotel.

" Welcome ba..back..Toguro, s..sir." A trembling doorman said as he opened the door for the team.  
The girl looked over at the leader and saw that he carried something or someone wrapped in a  
cloak.

A strange feeling of longing bleed through her mind as she continued her gaze. As Toguro turned in her direction the wind picked up and the forgotten hair ribbon was snatched from her hand and traveled down the path. The scene before her pushed form her mind, she chased after the escaping hair trinket.  
The girl jogged after it, having to push her way past many of the walkers. It finally stopped when it hit a sandaled foot. The owner bent down and picked up the ribbon.The girl looked at the other who smiled and held out what she was chasing. The new girl wore a light colored kimono and had her mint green hair up in a similar hair ribbon.

" Thank you so much, I've been chasing that for awhile." She said as she tied her hair up in a high  
ponytail. Her hair now reached a little higher than her waist, her long bangs almost covering her  
eyes.

" I'm glad I could help."

A bright smile covered the girls face." Some people call me Asura." The girl said holding out her hand.  
" I'm Yukina, nice to meet you."  
" Ummm... This might sound stupid but...could you tell me where we are?"  
Yukina looked at her confused. "Do you mean the island's name? It's called Hanging Neck Island." She gained a concerned look."Are you lost?"

Asura looked embarrassed. " Yeah, you could say that."

" Well I'm going to meet up with some of my friend. They should be able to help you."

Asura's face light up as she smiled. " Thank you so much, Yukina."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own this anime, nor any anime

"I say we should go get something to eat." Keiko said as she smiled up at Yusuke. "We can go to the shop that's next to the meting point. That way we wont miss Yukina."

"Whatever…" Yusuke followed the girls as they dragged him towards the small food stand. His mind wandered off, though, into the current event. Genkai may had been hard on him, but Yusuke knew that she had cared. At least in some way, and even though he would never admit it out loud he also cared about her. His eyes narrowed slightly as he made a silent promise. 'Grandma…I will protect her for you.'

"But sis, I wanted the other one!" Kuwabara's loud voice broke him from his thoughts.

"Suck it up, little brother." Shizuru quickly placed the food into her mouth and smirked.

Yusuke turned his head and glanced at what food Keiko had. 'I need to pay more attention, it's bad when Kuwabara can sneak up on you.' Absently he stole some of her food.

"Yusuke, ask next time." Keiko huffed playfully as she smiled. "My I didn't know you liked spicy food."

"What do you mean? I hate…." His eyes widened as his mouth began to burn. Searching around franticly he spotted Kuwabara about to drink from his water bottle. Stealing it he quickly downed it, hoping to ease the burn.

"Urameshi!" Kuwabara was about to jump at him, but a small laugh caught his attention.

"So these are your friends, Yukina?" A young girl asked her giggling friend.

"Yukina!" Kuwabara went up to her smiling. "How are you?"

"Kazuma, I'm doing alright." She motioned behind her towards the girl. "This is Asura, my new friend. She's lost and I told her you guys could help her, was that alright?"

"Of course we'll help her." Boton made her way past her friends. "But your human right? How did you get here?"

Asura laughed nervously as the group watched her. "I'm not sure how I got here. I really don't remember much to tell you the truth."

A hand landed on her shoulder as Keiko smiled encouragingly. "How about you hang around with us. Maybe something you'll see will help you remember, or someone will recognize you."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, but first we should introduce ourselves."

_**A few minutes later…**_

"Where are we supposed to meet the toddler again?" Yusuke asked annoyed as they made their way down the boardwalk.

Boton sighed dramatically. "I just told you, we're to met him in front of his hotel. He had a meeting so he wasn't able to met us by the food stand."

" I bet he just didn't want to walk there, the lazy…" Yusuke's mumbles came to a stop as they entered the front gate to Koenma's extravagant hotel. " What the! Why does he get to stay here!"

"Because, Yusuke," The group of friends jumped suddenly from the voice behind them. "I'm one of the rulers of the spirit world and the owner of your team."

Each turned and found the teenage form of Koenma. Yusuke pointed a finger at him.

"Yeah but we're the ones who are risking our necks out there doing all the fighting."

"And which one do you want more? A fancy stuck up hotel, or a series of fights?"

Yusuke backed down with a scowl and crossed his arms. "Whatever."

"Oh Koenma, sir. This is Asura, we promised to help her since she cant remember how she got here." Boton pushed the girl forward.

"It's very nice to met you." Asura bowed slightly and smiled.

Koenma smiled back and took her hand. "A human who cant remember how she got to a demon island…hmm…don't worry I'll make sure that you find your way." The girls giggled behind their hands as Asura's face stained a bright pink, Shizuru smiled.

"Oh give me a break Koenma." Yusuke said loudly, causing the spirit ruler to drop Asura's hand.

"You ruined the moment!" Keiko hit him on the back of his head.

"But Keiko!" He tried, but she only shook her head and sighed.

"What did I do wrong, hey talk to me."

"Perhaps ,Yusuke, you should try an apology." A red head said behind the flustered detective.

"What's with people and sneaking up on me today!" The boy smiled at Yusuke as he turned to look at him. "Plus no way am I apologizing, Kurama. I didn't do anything wrong."

Asura saw that Keiko was about to yell at the unsuspecting Yusuke, and decided to quickly change the subject. She'd help him out this time.

"Hello Kurama. My name is Asura."

Kurama looked down at the young girl in front of him.

"Yes, we're helping her find her way since she's lost." Keiko said, forgetting about the pervious event.

"Well then, I'm glad that we can help. Where have you searched so far?"

Asura shuffled her feet. "We haven't really, what I mean is, I'm just going to follow you guys around. I have no clue as to where to began so I think the best idea is to stay with people I know and look around."

"Then let's go get some food, guys. It's way past lunch time."

"Kuwabara we just ate you pig." Yusuke frowned as he thought of the last thing he ate.

"Yeah but that was just snack food and I'm hungry!"

Yukina placed a hand to her stomach. "I'm actually kind of hungry also."

"Then it's settled. Boton you still have the guide book right? Lead the way." Shizuru followed the blue haired reaper.

The rest followed, a few steps behind.

"But I don't have any money." Asura said quietly.

"Don't worry I'll pay for you, kid." Shizuru fell to the back of the group and placed an arm around Asura's shoulders.

"Thank you." A bright smile covered her face.

* * *

Toguro made his way through the darkened hotel suite and into one of the back rooms. There he placed his bundle on the crimson sheets and pulled away his jacket. Carefully he picked her up with one arm, and with the other pulled back the shiken sheets. He eased her unconscious form onto the mattress and removed her boots, setting them at the foot of the bed. 

"Soon the spell will be gone, and your true form will return to you." He gazed down at her as he covered her with the sheets. He made his way to the door.

"We shall see what the future has instore for us."

* * *

"Oh that food was so good!" Boton and Keiko both cried out, before laughing at each other. 

"I'll never understand it." Yusuke mumbled as he watched them.

"Understand what?"

He glanced up to see Kurama standing next to him.

"Girls."

Kurama laughed slightly from his short reply. "I see."

"Hey you guys your going to be left behind!"

"Yeah, yeah, we're coming Keiko." Both Yusuke and Kurama hurried to catch up to the retreating group. Kurama moved to walk next to Asura's slumped form.

"May I ask what's troubling you." Asura's head snapped up and her startled face looked up at him.

"Oh Kurama, nothings wrong really." She smiled, but Kurama could tell that it wasn't a true one. Shakeing his head he decided to let it go.

'This pain is not a physical one...but I could feel it just a second ago.' Asura cringed, thankful that no noticed. 'My heart, it's pounding.'

"Oh wow, what a pretty water fountain."

Asura looked up and saw the same fountain from this morning.

"Hey it's..." Asura cried as she ran to it.

"Are you remembering something?" Boton asked as they followed her.

"This is where I started and saw that big guy carrying something..." Her eyes moved to gaze at the woods that grew along side of the path. Her hand reached out to it as her body slowly made its to the edge.

"Asura?"

Her hand moved some of the branches aside and she peered into the darkened woods. "You found me."

"What is it? What's happening."

Asura turned and smiled at Yukina. "Thank you for the help, but now I'm not lost. I hope to see you guys later." With a wave she melded back into the shadows. Yusuke and Kuwabara quickly went after her.

"What the? She's gone!"

"What just happened here..." Keiko's whispered question went unanswered.

* * *

Stormy blue eyes slowly opened only to close quickly from the rays of the sun. The girl drapped a pale over them and lifted her self from the bed with the other. Slowly she dropped her arm and her eyes gazed around the darkened room. The sunset lit parts of the room and made the crimson color darker in its appearance. She pushed away the red silk sheet that was pooled in her lap. Swinging her legs over the large bed's side she slide to her feet. For a few moments her balance held, but her legs gave way and her body crumbled to the wooden floor. The girl could feel the cold seep through her thin dress as she strained to raise her resisting body into a sitting position. Her eyes searched the room and landed on the only chair in the room. With much effort she forced her body to comply as she gradually made her way to it. Raising both hands she grabbed onto table into front of it and lifted herself into the chair. Closeing her eyes she allowed the few moments it took to bring her breath uder control. She opened her eyes and saw that the table was a vanity. Absently she picked up and examined a hair brush. A small movement caused her to look up at the mirror. A reflection looked back at her, a young girl with long light brown hair and a red summer dress. The brush fell from her hand and onto the floor as she placed a hand lazily on the cool glass. 

"Who are you?" She absently questioned.

"Lessa." A man with long hair and a black metal mask walked up behind her. "My name is Karasu, and you are Lessa."

He bent down and picked up the brush. Slowly he began to brush through her long hair. Lessa gazed blankly at the mans reflection.

Karasu ran some of her hair between his middle and pointer finger.

"Such pretty hair." Dropping it and placeing the brush in front of her, he placed a hand on top of her head. With a nod of his head he left as quietly as he entered. Lessa's eyes lingered on the doorway.


End file.
